Broken
by Needs
Summary: His returns are short and hectic, their jobs interfere with their interactions. Erza feels the pain. and she wants more. Jellal gives it to her, and it separates them even more. They are each other's ecstasy, but they are also each other's pain. They are broken. ! LEMON!


He'd show her pain and pleasure, he'd say it was a perfect combination. Pained or pleased, Erza always wondered why he did this to her, she loved it and hated it.

"Jellal-" His name would leave her lips in small, choppy gasps.

He continued teasing her, loving the feeling of her chest against his, her back arched while she gripped the sheets for her dear life. Oh- how she sometimes almost clawed the material out of it's owner, because she didn't want to give Jellal marks. That plan didn't work.

He brushed his fingers against her underwear, causing her to let out a gasp. She grabbed onto his forearms, her nails digging in his soft skin while tense muscles beneath.

She never opened her eyes, because she knew he was grinning right now, and she was shy. Without thinking for a moment, she'd be in nothing in front of her other friends, but Jellal, he was a different story.

"I want to look at your face, open your eyes." He'd kiss her neck, causing her to open her eyes wide. She molded into his kiss, and parted her lips slightly. When he'd dance with her tongue, she'd whimper in pleasure. She didn't want pleasure, she wanted pain. When it hurt so bad, it'd feel so good, because she knew that their visits were meaningless in his opinion.

"Ahh-" Erza was feeling pure bliss at the moment, hiding her noises and face. That didn't work out, Jellal hit a spot that made her scream, and with all her strength she was able to turn it into a loud moan.

"What do you do when you're alone." Jellal asked, still not stopping in his tracks. He came up to her rosy nipples, and with a few practiced plucks, she arched into him again.

She opened her eyes and looked at his hazel ones piercing right through her. She couldn't look back from them, she wanted to distinguish the golden from the emerald green and brown. "I go to work, nothing much."

She didn't want to think about when he'd leave. She'd cry all over again, and she wanted to make the most of their time. This is the pain she'd experience, not physical pain, but emotional, and it hurt the most.

He took off his pants along with his boxers. Erza was about to grab his length until he stopped her. He shook his head, "Not tonight."

Erza was confused, he already placed the tip at her entrance. Without much caution, he'd enter her, her hands were creating marks on his forearms. His thrusts came slow, she was able to meet those well, their rhythm would be synced. Until he would start going faster, until a collection of moans would spill from Erza's lips, not getting a chance to speak.

"Jellal!" She had a submissive way of saying his name, unlike all his other devoted fans, they'd sound like robots.

She was pushed on the bed now, barely able to see what was happening. Everything was a blur, except for his eyes, they were looking at her with lust. Maybe every night he did think of her, she was exceptionally different from everyone.

Jellal teased her clit to no end, causing her to orgasm. He wouldn't find a release so easily, so it wasn't done yet.

With Erza on top, she slowly went up and down, meeting halfway when he'd thrust upward while she went down. He held her by her waist, controlling her movements. She was whimpering, hands now on his shoulders while her eyes shut.

She didn't last very long, with an unexpected thrust, she orgasmed yet again. Erza held onto the sheets while Jellal admired her breasts, sucking on one. He wasn't finding a release again, so he turned her around, entering her from there. She bit her arm to prevent the screams that threatened to flee, while Jellal kept on thrusting hard and fast inside of her. With even more pain, Erza hid the tears and cries that slowly escaped her lips. The pleasure was overwhelming, she didn't like it. Releasing the sheets slowly, she was glad he finally stopped, his fluid dripping from her inner thighs.

"I don't want to stay like this, it hurts." Erza said, feeling the faintest bit of anger. On what, exactly? She didn't have an answer.

Jellal didn't answer, he never answered her. Instead, he always replied by saying, "You need some sleep."

"No, I don't want to sleep, keep me awake." She pleaded. "Sleep always finds me, I hate it!"

"Sleep will find you again. It will until I'm gone for good."

Erza felt tired, her eyes started fluttering shut. She never wouldn't mistaken Jellal's coat for a blanket, and she did hold on to him that night. Perhaps it was the so-called 'medicine' Jellal would give her, causing her to sleep.

Morning, he already would've left, and she'd sworn that she held onto him like he was the only thing left.

She woke up to find no trace of him, it was ridiculous. She was playing a game she didn't enjoy, and crying didn't help. She sat on the bed, silent, getting her stuff ready for a real hectic day. Mondays were the worst, her schedule was messed up, but it was worth it. Earning that much money as a nurse would help her live a more stable life.

Erza found a note taped to the door with the most beautiful penmanship she's ever seen. It had to be her husband, he was the only one who ever wrote so much that it became perfect.

 _I seek my dues to the council, I won't be seeing you for_

 _another three months. Maybe never, that's fine with me._

 _I've supplied you with cash to pay for the house rent or_

 _whatever other things you'd want._

 _-J.F._

 _What does a broken heart choose, when they've experienced pain, and nothing more?_


End file.
